Presently, printing devices are in wide-spread use. Generally, printing devices are available for various costs to the consumer, from low-end printing devices with a minimum amount of functions to high-end printing devices with complex printing functions. However, there are many limitations to current available printing devices. For example, when a consumer, having a low-end printing device, wishes to use a complex printing function, that consumer must buy the high-end printing device to do so.
The drawings referred to in this description should be understood as not being drawn to scale except if specifically noted.